It is often necessary to use a small brush to remove a small amount of fluid from a small bottle in order to subsequently transfer the fluid to a suitable surface. This technique is employed widely in the cosmetic field as for example wherein small bottles of nail polish have removable caps which in turn are secured to the tops of small brushes normally disposed in the nail polish liquid. The user unscrews the cap, removes the brush, and applies the polish to a nail. The brush is then clipped again into the fluid to recharge the bristles with fluid and the application process is repeated as often as necessary. However, each time the brush is removed from the bottle and reinserted, air is introduced into the bottle, causing the polish liquid to thicken and eventually to dry up. This process occurs so quickly that the liquid can dry up before the bottle is half empty. Nevertheless, at this point the polish cannot be used, and the bottle is thrown away. Even before the polish has dried up and has merely begun to thicken, the user may find the polish more difficult to apply because the polish does not flow sufficiently freely from the brush onto the nail.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by using a suction producing disposable pump and dispenser which when inserted into a bottle of liquid causes the air to be evacuated therefrom and, in addition, prevents air from coming into contact with the liquid in the bottle during use whereby this liquid will not thicken and dry up; and the bottle can be emptied before it is thrown away.